Un San Valentin Para Recordar
by Chentxu
Summary: Mi unico fic HR. Un san valentín muy especial para Hermi y Ron..no creo ke lo olviden. Dedicado a mi amiga Donia Pepinu....beshos!


Un San Valentín para recordar.

Bueno, "jefecito" – Bromeó Ron hablándole a Harry que estaba escribiendo en su escritorio -. Como hoy es San Valentín y tengo una esposa¿Me puedo retirar para celebrar con ella?

Jajaja, haz lo que quieras Ron, ve a celebrar. Ya son más de las 8pm así que ve y celebra San Valentín. Mándale saludos a Hermione de mi parte ¿Bueno?

Claro, jefe – Dijo Ron antes de salir de la oficina de Harry, jefe del departamento de Aurors.

Ron llegó a su casa feliz y contento con un ramo enorme de rosas para Hermione. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta principal y miró con asombro el comedor.

Estaba decorado como para una cena romántica para dos personas. La mesa tenía puesto un mantel color rojo, había pétalos de rosas por el piso y la única fuente de iluminación era un candelabro en el centro de la mesa.

Hola – Dijo alguien con voz sensual. Ron se volteó, era Hermione. Estaba vestida con un elegante vestido negro de seda, con un poco de maquillaje y lo miraba provocativamente. Se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.

Hola – Tomó las rosas que le había comprado y le dijo -: Feliz día de San Valentín, cielo.

Feliz día de San Valentín. ¿Pasamos a cenar? – Preguntó sonriéndole y robándole un beso.

La cena pasó bastante rápido para ambos. Lo único que querían era demostrarle al otro lo mucho que lo amaba. Cuando terminaron el postre, Hermione se levantó y se sentó sobre las piernas del pelirrojo.

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – Preguntó, traviesa, mientras le desabrochaba la corbata y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

Mmm, no sé¿Qué quieres hacer tú? – La abrazó por la cintura y la besó.

Vamos a la habitación – Susurró la castaña sensualmente.

Ron la tomó en brazos mientras ella rodeaba la cintura de su esposo con las piernas. Mientras iban subiendo, se besaban y acariciaban todo lo que podían.

Llegaron a la habitación matrimonial y Ron dejó caer suavemente a Hermione sobre la cama. El se puso sobre ella y, mientras la besaba, tanteó el cierre del vestido de Hermione, lo desabrochó y le quitó el vestido. Hermione, por su parte, ya le había quitado la camisa y la corbata a Ron. Comenzó a desabrocharle y a quitarle el cinturón para luego seguir con los pantalones oscuros que llevaba el pelirrojo.

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ron, para… ¡Para! Alexander está llorando, voy…voy a verlo – Dijo la castaña con voz entrecortada, tomó la camisa de Ron y se la puso encima para ir a ver a su hijo.

Alexander, o Alex, como solían llamarlo, era el hijo de Hermione y Ron, tenía 4 años y, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era tranquilo, tenía sus malos días.

A los 20 minutos, Hermione volvió a la pieza.

Sólo se asustó por que su osito se había caído al piso – Comentó Hermione quitándose la camisa de Ron -. ¿Dónde estábamos?

Ron se apresuró en desvestirla completamente mientras su esposa le quitaba los pantalones. De repente, escucharon un pequeño sollozo. Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio a Alex parado en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

¿Qué pasa hijito? - Le preguntó intentando hacer que su voz sonara suave, estaba muy excitada.

Hay un "montro" en mi "peza" – Dijo con su inocente vocecita mirándo a sus padres.

A ver – Dijo Ron -, vamos a ver ese monstruo.

Se lo llevó en brazos hasta su pieza, como 15 minutos después con cara de molestia.

¿Ya se calmó? – Preguntó Hermione.

Si, ya est� ahora sigamos – Dijo mientras se volvía a posicionar sobre Hermione con cara de deseo.

Ron¿Es tu mano la que está en mi pantorrilla? Está suave... – Dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados, y con voz entrecortada.

Mi mano no está en tu pantorrilla, Herm…

Con espanto, ambos levantaron las frazadas. Era Crookshanks, los miraba con cara de "Ehhh, pillines¡Los pillé!" (N/A: XDDDD). Ron se levantó y sacó al gato de la habitación.

Volvió a la cama y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello a Hermione. Ron desconecto el cable del teléfono con un "por si acaso" y, por fin, consumaron su acto

FIN

**Notas de la autora: Creanme, soy una HHr declarada, y este fic salio de un juego. Dedicado a mi kerida amiga"Donia Pepinitu" (XDDDDD) ke es HR hasta la medula.**

besos!


End file.
